


Sequestered

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-24
Updated: 2005-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For buckle_berry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sequestered

**Author's Note:**

> For buckle_berry.

These nights with Ian always tasted like fine wine at the back of his throat. The slip of liquid smoothing down, and Billy was relaxed, saying anything that came into his mind. Not the tangents and sheer _understanding_ with Dom, nor the talks with Viggo that made him feel strangely intelligent, nor the _discussions_ with Sean. Spending time with Ian wasn't like anything else.

Ian had an air about him of absolute wisdom, experience, intelligence – and _absolute_ mischief.

Billy responded to each, and when Ian and Billy's heads were close together, talking in low voices, even Dom let them alone.


End file.
